This invention relates in general to electronic imaging systems and more particularly to the electronic image capture of autoradiographic images.
There exists a need for a simple, cost effective and efficient system for electronically capturing images produced by ionizing radiation techniques such as radiography and autoradiography. Conventional film or screen autoradiography necessitates chemical development of the film before the image can be seen. This process is complex and time consuming. Computed autoradiography techniques produce a latent radiation image in a storage phosphor which is subsequently converted to an electronic image by a storage phosphor reader. This system is expensive, time consuming and complex. Moreover, neither system provides a representation of the radiation image which can be accessed immediately.
According to the present invention, there is provided a solution to the problems of the prior art.
According to a feature of the present invention, there is provided an imaging system comprising: an imaging assemblage including a prompt phosphor layer for converting an ionizing radiation image into a light image, and a transparent layer supporting the phosphor layer; wherein the light image is transmitted through the transparent layer; an electronic camera for converting the light image into an electronic image; and a light image transmission system between the imaging assemblage and the electronic camera for transmitting the light image to the electronic camera.
The invention has the following advantages.
1. An electronic imaging system is provided for autoradiographic applications which is simple, cost effective and efficient.
2. A representation of the radiation image can be accessed immediately.